Vaccination is considered to be the most effective and efficient approach to prevent pathogen infection. A vaccine contains a pathogen-derived antigenic material (e.g., protein) for inducing protective immune responses. Modified proteins, e.g., lipidated proteins, are more antigenic than unmodified proteins.
Proteins used for vaccine preparation are commonly made by recombinant technology, e.g., expressed in E. coli. However, E. coli is generally viewed as not suitable for producing modified proteins, particularly, lipidated proteins, as it either does not lipidate proteins, or lipidate proteins poorly.